


Moon Cub

by Bunnywest



Series: Gentleman 'verse [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: A tiny something for SophiaAlmasy, who has been laid low with the dreaded lurgy. Hope this cheers you up, darling/





	Moon Cub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiSinclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiSinclair/gifts).



Not long after she’s born, Stiles looks at the sleeping baby in Peter’s arms, and asks “But are you sure she’s a wolf? I mean, how can you tell?”

Peter smiles at his daughter and says “I can feel the pack bond, Stiles. So can Derek. Trust me, she’s a baby wolf.”

 “Yes you are, sweetheart, you’re daddy’s little wolf cub, and when you’re bigger we’ll take you running with the pack, won’t that be nice?” he singsongs to the slowly waking infant.

Delilah responds to his voice, opening her eyes and making a happy little squeak.

“Hear that? It’s something only wolves do.” He tells Stiles.

 Delilah lets out the tiny squeak again, and both of them melt a little looking at her.

 

* * *

 

At six months, Delilah connects with both her parents, but for different reasons.

 

She snuggles up to Papa because her tiny brain recognizes him from before she was even born, and her bond with him is strong. Also, he smells of comfort, and he sings to her.

She loves her Papa.

 

But she feels a strong pull deep within her towards her Daddy, for different, more primal reasons.

She wants Daddy because he makes something inside her buzz, and when she’s in his arms she feels a powerful connection with him, and the feeling makes her blood sing.

She instinctively craves more of it.

 

* * *

 

She’s started to show the tiniest of wolf characteristics, and it thrills Peter more than he would ever have believed.

He’s home with her one afternoon, and she’s curled up against his chest, half asleep.

Suddenly, her head snaps up and she’s instantly alert, making happy noises and attempting to clap her hands in excitement.

A moment later Stiles turns his keys in the door and comes in.

He comes quietly through to the office, not wanting to disturb the baby if she’s sleeping, but Delilah is reaching out and making a squealing noise before she even sees him.

“Oh hello, princess, are you awake, baby?” Stiles coos.

“She heard you coming” Peter grins.

“Was Papa too noisy? Sorry Peter, I tried to be quiet” he apologises.

“No, Stiles. _She heard you_ . At the same time I did. Wolf ears” Peter says excitedly.

Stiles’ jaw drops.

“That’s fantastic, Peter.”

“Yes, you’re daddy’s little wolf, aren’t you, such a clever girl” Stiles croons, taking the baby and settling her on his hip.

Peter just sits there grinning stupidly.

 

* * *

 

When it’s a full moon, Peter will always stay with baby Lila, holding her in his arms and rumbling deep in his chest, soothing her as she sleeps, ensuring she’s surrounded by feelings of safety, and home, and pack.

When he rumbles around her, she sighs happily, and nuzzles into the crook of his neck, cooing and gurgling.

When she’s around eight months old, Derek calls.

“I was hoping I could spend some time with Delilah this full moon. She’s getting older, and she probably needs the Alpha contact” he says.

Peter and Stiles agree happily, and suggest that Derek stays the night.

So the night of the full moon finds Derek and Peter both sprawled shirtless on a blanket on the living room floor, both shifted, both taking turns holding the baby.

She must feel the lunar pull, because she’s much more awake and alert than a small child should be this late at night.She actively chases their scent, nuzzling into whoever’s holding her, making happy noises and grabbing at their beards.

Peter watches her as she drools all over Derek’s bare chest, and his expression is soft.

Derek catches him looking, and smiles.

“Pack” he mouths softly.

“Pack” Peter mouths back.

He lifts Delilah carefully off Derek’s chest and places her on his own, and he rumbles softly at her, just because she loves the sound and he wants to make her smile.

She beams at him, and lets out the tiniest growl back.

He looks at Derek, delighted, and sees Derek with a similarly thrilled expression.

“Did you hear that?” he asks excitedly.

He growls again, deeper this time.

Delilah claps her hands and squeals, and then gets a look of concentration on her face.

Her brow furrows a little with the effort, and then she gives an actual, proper baby growl.

Derek and Peter give her identical beaming smiles through their fangs.

“Stiles!” Peter roars out at the top of his lungs.

Stiles comes racing into the room in his boxers, still half asleep, saying “What? Is she OK?“

“Listen to this!” Peter tells him, and he growls at Lila again.

She gives another growl back, looking immensely pleased with herself.

“Oh my god, that’s adorable” Stiles breathes.

The rest of the night is spent encouraging her to growl and roar, and by the time she drifts off to sleep she’s making the wolvish sounds happily, and her babbling is interpersed with tiny rumbles.

Finally she goes to sleep curled up against Derek, and Stiles dozes off curled up against Peter.

“You know” he murmurs sleepily “Most parents celebrate their child’s first word.”

 


End file.
